


I Should Have Known

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Gostaria que você estivesse aqui ao meu lado, mas você preferiu partir. Ainda te amo, meu bem, perdão por tudo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	1. Wonder the future seem wrong

Às vezes eu imagino uma realidade alternativa. Na verdade, várias delas. Onde em cada uma eu sigo um caminho diferente, motivado por fatores diferentes e logo, resultando em fins diferentes. Mas acho que isso é uma maneira do meu cérebro me confortar pelo fato de você ter ido embora. Pensar em como poderia ser diferente e como nós dois estaríamos felizes, juntos, do jeito que eu sempre sonhei.

É mais que claro que foi culpa minha. Na verdade, eu já deveria prever que resultaria nisso, meu coração pisado, novamente. Tenho vivido as fases de superação de um término, ou melhor dizendo, de um abandono. Eu tenho fingido que isso não me afeta tanto quanto deveria, mas as lágrimas que rolam pelo meu rosto e se misturam com a água do chuveiro não me deixam mentir o tanto que eu sinto sua falta.

A parte realista do meu subconsciente me diz que eu não deveria me culpar como eu faço, pois se um relacionamento composto por duas pessoas acabou, então, ambos carregam essa culpa no cartório. Mas a parte autodestrutiva de mim me faz pensar que você não conseguiu lidar comigo, com minhas questões psicológicas e que eu já deveria saber desde o início que eu faria isso dar completamente errado, com minha bagagem de tópicos não resolvidos dentro da minha cabeça.

Não deveria, mas eu queria te beijar uma última vez, queria ouvir você dizer "eu te amo, meu amor" mais uma vez, ou sentir o seu toque suave, que parecia queimar na minha pele por culpa da paixão. Mas sei que isso não vai acontecer. Porque você se foi e só me resta ponderar cada uma das realidades que eu gostaria de ter vivido ao seu lado até o dia em que meus pulmões resolvessem parar de trabalhar.

Minha psicóloga disse que eu deveria arrumar um mecanismo para externar esse furacão de pensamentos e sensações, então, eu danço pra você na minha sala, enquanto ninguém está vendo, e em cada movimento eu expresso meus sentimentos por você, por nós.

É uma doideira escrever pra você pois sei que nunca chegará a ler isso, ou nunca mais será meu, não seremos uma linda bagunça jamais, nunca mais seremos nós porque você se foi. Gostaria que o Sehun número 3248 tivesse sido mais fácil de lidar. Assim, você, Baekhyun n°3248, ainda estaria aqui, nós ainda seríamos nós. A Verônica diz, nas nossas sessões que eu deveria parar de pensar no que poderíamos ser, já que você me deixou e foi embora levando meu coração e toda possibilidade que eu teria de mudar, o que quer que fosse, para fazer nós darmos certo.

Mesmo com esse final, quero dizer que fui o homem mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado. Enquanto estávamos juntos, eu era feliz sendo esse cara complicado e idiota, mas você parecia amar cada uma das idiotices e complicações. Cada beijo, abraço, toques, sussurros, pareciam cantar um “eu te amo” para mim, ao menos era o que eu sentia, ou, como eu me sentia. Bobo toda vez que você me abraçava por trás, de manhã cedinho na cozinha, me desejando um bom dia sussurrado, ainda sonolento.

Entretanto, eu ainda não estou pronto pra te perdoar por ter deixado meu coração em débito, parcelado até a eternidade, com a ilusão de que um dia, essa dívida estaria quitada e nosso amor seria posto em dia. Como se fosse perdurar toda uma vida, você ao meu lado.

O que acaba comigo, no final, é saber que você me deixou e nem me deu a chance de te dizer que estávamos prestes a nos tornarmos três, uma família. Esperar nosso filho sem você está sendo muito mais difícil e doloroso do que superar um, talvez, simples abandono, é maior do que isso e o pior é que você nem ao menos sabe disso, poderá saber quando aparecer na minha vista e me dê uma chance de perguntar o que foi que eu fiz.

Toda noite quando ele está mais agitado, eu acaricio minha barriga e canto pra ele a nossa música, porque eu quero que ele saiba que é o fruto do nosso amor. Tenho certeza que ele amaria ter um outro papai para brincar de esconde-esconde pela casa, bagunçar os brinquedos. Mas eu novamente, estou sonhando acordado, pensando em um suposto “nós”, algo completamente fora de cogitação. Você se foi.

Gostaria que estivesse aqui. Mas espero que ao contrário de mim, você esteja feliz onde quer que esteja. Espero um dia te superar e, quem sabe um dia, ser feliz e ter alguém ao meu lado. Nosso filho saberá o quão incrível você foi pra mim, e como nossa história foi linda, enquanto ela durou.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu era novo quando conheci Sehun e nos apaixonamos. Puta merda, tivemos tantas histórias vividas juntos desde o pedido de namoro. E pensar que eu era um adolescente idiota e apaixonado, sem jeito, pedindo a minha outra metade para que entrasse em um compromisso comigo. Sou realizado por saber que essa fase evoluiu para nós dois num apartamentinho, juntando as escovas de dentes, num sinal de que se o que tínhamos não era sério, então, naquele momento, estava se tornando.

Durante nosso tempo de relacionamento juntos crescemos como pessoas, namorados, amigos, filhos, porque realmente nos completávamos. Dividir a moradia com outra pessoa não é algo fácil e ninguém me avisou isso quando decidimos ficar juntos. Cada um com suas manias e esquisitices, nunca pensei viver isso ao lado de alguém, mas Sehun me proporcionou essa experiência.

Dizem que o amor supera todas as coisas e ainda existem pessoas que não levam isso ao pé da letra. Mas eu vivi isso. Às vezes nós discutíamos, chegávamos a impasses, nossas diferenças se encontravam, mas no final nosso amor um pelo outro sempre superou qualquer questão que fosse. Já discutimos por toalha molhada em cima da cama, tarefas não feitas, sabor de pizza, ciúmes idiotinhas e no final sempre acabamos no sofá, um colado no outro, dando beijos ternos como um pedido de desculpas, às vezes até amanhecendo ali mesmo. Essa é a coisa mais linda que eu já senti em toda a minha existência medíocre.

Sehun era muito inseguro sobre suas questões psicológicas, mesmo antes de eu saber delas. Era inseguro sobre a própria aparência, mesmo quando eu o abraçava por trás, dizendo que ele era a pessoa mais linda que eu já havia posto meus olhos no universo todinho. E era inseguro sobre ser abandonado, porque achava que todo mundo que ele amava iria abandoná-lo por algum motivo que nunca fez sentido na minha cabeça; essa é uma coisa que me corrói por dentro. Eu sei que ele se culpa, mas não é culpa dele, nunca foi.

Quando ele resolveu me contar que sofria de depressão e síndrome do pânico, chorou e me abraçou, com medo que aquilo fosse fazer meu amor por ele desaparecer naquele bendito instante. Aquela merda sempre o cegou, impedindo que enxergasse o quanto é incrível. Se ele soubesse que esse sentimento que nasceu há cinco anos atrás é eterno, jamais teria permitido que esse medo o dominasse. Queria ter dito isso a ele, queria tê-lo feito se sentir amado, se sentir completamente rendido, assim como ele me fazia sentir.

Não fomos o casal perfeito, estávamos longe disso. Mas éramos imperfeitos do nosso jeito, o jeito que fazia meu coração sofrer solavancos, todas as vezes que o Hunnie me chamava de “amorzinho” e deixava meu peito quentinho. Esses eram pequenos momentos em que eu fazia o maior esforço do mundo para observá-lo e eternizar em meu peito e em minhas memórias. O rosto de Sehun é com certeza algo que eu peço a Deus todos os dias para jamais esquecer.

Meu maior sonho era que eu vivesse a minha eternidade finita ao lado dele, mas eu não pude. Me sinto horrendo pensando na possibilidade de ele estar se culpando por eu ter ido embora. Eu queria que ele soubesse que nunca quis fazer isso, nunca quis deixá-lo. Pelo contrário, eu só desejava estar com ele o tempo inteiro. Só queria que ele soubesse que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo e que suas imperfeições nunca foram motivação para sequer me fazer pensar em partir.

Eu não podia contar a ele que minha mãe estava viva, que eu tinha descoberto isso porque ela me procurou. Ela se envolveu com gente perigosa, e tudo por dinheiro. Ela queria que eu vivesse à sua disposição, pois precisava pagar as dívidas e estava com medo de morrer. 

Me neguei a ser seu capacho e então ela tocou no único ponto que poderia mexer comigo: Sehun. Ela ameaçou fazer mal a ele se eu não o deixasse para ir ajudá-la na furada em que havia se colocado. 

Doeu como o inferno deixar o meu mundinho pra trás. Arrumar as malas enquanto ele estava no trabalho e ir embora sem que ele me visse partindo. Chorei como uma criança desiludida, porque eu sabia que não tinha volta. Mas fiz isso para protegê-lo. Prefiro fazer o que tiver que ser feito do que saber que algo de ruim pode acontecer com ele; eu jamais me perdoaria sabendo que aconteceu por minha causa. 

É um purgatório na terra saber que ele deve estar sofrendo, pensando em mil motivos para eu tê-lo deixado e até mesmo na possibilidade de eu estar com outro alguém. Cada um desses pensamentos e possibilidades são uma ferida em mim, e eu não acredito que exista uma cura para nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma delas.

Eu o amo mais que tudo, daria qualquer coisa para voltar pros seus braços. Mas não posso, preciso proteger ele e o manter vivo. Peço aos céus para que ele siga em frente, que seja tão feliz quanto merece, que ele ache alguém que o complete e o faça esquecer de toda essa dor que eu causei. Me alivia saber que ele vai ficar bem, que o universo ainda vai ter o sorriso de lua lindo dele e que o brilho que ele emana jamais vai se apagar.

Enquanto isso, eu sorrio bobo pensando nas conversas que tínhamos sobre constituirmos uma família, termos um filho fruto do nosso amor. Sempre discutíamos por causa do nome da criança, pois se fosse menino eu queria que fosse Maxence, ele queria que fosse Daniel. Mas se fosse uma menininha, eu queria que fosse Lua, ele queria que fosse Amy, porque amava com todo o seu ser Amy Winehouse e sua melancolia. 

Seríamos uma linda família, com brinquedos espalhados pelo apartamento, noites mal dormidas, chorinhos ecoando, papinhas, carrinhos, DVD's e tudo que usássemos para mimar nosso filhotinho. Eu aposto que a criança iria nascer com as sobrancelhas expressivas do Hun, o sorrisinho banguela mais lindo, cabelo lisinho e bochechas bem gordinhas para serem apertadas por nós.

Mas isso tudo continua só na minha cabeça, porque eu parti. Me encontro agora no México com a mulher que me deu à luz e que me separou da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Acho que nunca irei perdoá-la por isso, e nem me perdoar. Vou passar o resto da minha vida imaginando tudo o que poderíamos ter sido, mas tivemos o nosso sonho interrompido. Jamais me esquecerei dos detalhes do seu rosto, das sardinhas que eu adorava beijar enquanto a luz do abajur as iluminava e estávamos prestes a dormir. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixarei de amá-lo ou amar nossa história interrompida.


End file.
